DOPE
by mincsn
Summary: Aku selalu dinilai sebagai orang yang 'tolol'. Aku selalu diremehkan dalam masalah percintaan. Hingga hari itu, aku dicap oleh temanku kalau aku 'pecandu cinta' yang mengejar pujaan hati. Akhirnya, hatiku seperti terbelah. Perih. Suatu hari, ia datang menghampiriku dengan pesonanya. Membuatku merasakan hal yang janggal, yaitu Cinta dan Kesakitan./ CHAP 4 UP! (16-3-2016)
1. Throwback

**"DOPE"**

 **-SasuIno slight SasuSaku-**

* * *

 _Dope : 1 sl. obat bius seperti morfin, candu dsb. 2 sl. si tolol._

 _3 pernis. 4 sl. keterangan. –kkt. 1 mengobati. 2 memberi obat._

 _(cr: kamuslengkap)_

*Anggap aja artinya seperti yang diatas/plakk*

Summary : Aku selalu dinilai sebagai orang yang 'tolol'. Aku selalu diremehkan dalam masalah percintaan. Hingga hari itu, aku dicap oleh temanku kalau aku 'pecandu cinta' yang mengejar pujaan hati. Akhirnya, hatiku seperti terbelah. Perih. Suatu hari, ia datang menghampiriku dengan pesonanya. Membuatku merasakan hal yang janggal, yaitu Cinta dan Kesakitan.

* * *

 **Part :**

 **1)** **Throw Back**

 **2)** **Amnesia**

 **3)** **Memory**

 **4)** **Who is he?**

 **5) I hate you**

 **6) I can't**

 **7) Membuka Hati**

 **8) Ending?**

 **Nahloh, udah saya kasih bocoran partnya .**

* * *

 **1) Throwback**

Seorang perempuan berjalan linglung disepanjang jalanan kota yang padat dengan manusia, sampai-sampai ia tidak menghiraukan teguran dari beberapa orang karena ia tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Matanya tampak sayu, serta bibirnya berubah menjadi pucat. Ia tampak lelah memikirkan sesuatu yang menganjal dipikirannya.

Perih.

Ya, ia tidak sanggup dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sebuah toko perhiasan, ia terdiam cukup lama. Lalu, ia menghampiri kursi panjang yang berada tepat di depan toko perhiasan tersebut.

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isak tangis yang sewaktu-waktu akan pecah. Pikirannya kembali mengulang dimana ia berdua dengan seorang pemuda memasuki toko perhiasan ini. Sungguh pahit rasanya untuk mengingat kenangan tersebut.

 _"Kau suka kalung ini? Aku sengaja membeli dua untuk kita,"_

 _"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih!"_

 _"Tentu, demi untukmu. Aku boleh memakaikannya dilehermu?"_

 _"Araa~ tentu saja boleh,"_

Perempuan berparas cantik tersebut terpaksa menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya. Kenangan tetap saja kenangan, sehingga tidak ada yang berubah. Sesekali perempuan cantik itu meremas ujung jaket yang ia kenakan, kemudian ia menendang-nendang kaki kursi pelan.

Sakit? Kheh, semua orang juga sering merasakan yang namanya sakit hati.

Cukup lama ia duduk diam dikursi panjang tersebut, membuatnya tidak sadar kalau hari mulai gelap. Manusia yang tadi berlalu lalang, sekarang sudah berkurang.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah mengawasinya dari dalam toko roti. Perempuan misterius itu tersenyum licik, setelah itu ia berjalan keluar toko roti untuk menghampiri perempuan malang yang termenung dikursi panjang.

Perempuan misterius itu berdiri tepat dibelakang perempuan malang. Ia mengeluarkan benda dari saku celananya.

Sebuah suntikkan yang sudah terisi obat bius. Perlahan ia mengayunkan suntikkannya pada pundak perempuan malang tersebut.

 _BRUK_

Perempuan malang tersebut terjatuh dari kursi panjang, lalu terbaring lemah dibawah.

Perempuan misterius yang menyuntikkan obat bius itu tersenyum penu kemenangan sebelum pergi meninggalkan perempuan malang.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita yang berusia 40-an tahun mendekati perempuan malang yang terbaring tak berdaya, kemudian ia membopong perempuan tersebut ke rumahnya.

Tentu saja wanita itu melihat kejadian yang menimpa perempuan malang tersebut, tetapi ia terlalu takut untuk menghentikan aksi perempuan 'berhati iblis' tadi.

"Aku harap kau akan aman bersamaku,"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hihi, saya yang notabene istri Suga muncul lagi dengan fic baru! (in fact, fic lainnya belom kelar ngetiknya).

Tapi, untuk readers HIYMnya SasuIno, ceritanya masih dalam proses. Gak bakalan saya Discontinued kok, tenang ajaa :*(NGIMPI)!

Saya gak tau ini fic apaan /?/

Untuk Chap 1 dan 2 masih termasuk 'flashback' dari sang perempuan malang.

Ada yang tahu siapakah perempuan misterius tersebut?

Dan, ada yang tahu siapa wanita yang menolong permepuan malang itu?

Lalu, Mind to Review/Fav?


	2. Amnesia

**Attention :**

 **Terima kasih sudah review, readers!**

 ***Cerita ini menceritakan tentang sasuino slight sasusaku. Jadi, dimohon pengertiannya ya xD Saya gak akan menistakan siapa-siapa kok Janji deh, nanti saku bahagia juga Awww (iyah, saya juga suka saku sih sebenernya.)**

 **Jangan judge org sebelum tahu yg sebenernya, :D**

.

.

.

 _Dope : 1 sl. obat bius seperti morfin, candu dsb. 2 sl. si tolol._

 _3 pernis. 4 sl. keterangan. –kkt. 1 mengobati. 2 memberi obat._

 _(cr: kamuslengkap)_

*Anggap aja artinya seperti yang diatas/plakk*

Summary : Aku selalu dinilai sebagai orang yang 'tolol'. Aku selalu diremehkan dalam masalah percintaan. Hingga hari itu, aku dicap oleh temanku kalau aku 'pecandu cinta' yang mengejar pujaan hati. Akhirnya, hatiku seperti terbelah. Perih. Suatu hari, ia datang menghampiriku dengan pesonanya. Membuatku merasakan hal yang janggal, yaitu Cinta dan Kesakitan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2). Amnesia**

"Ugghh…"

Perempuan berambut pirang perlahan bangkit dari kasur yang lumayan lusuh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sembari melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

 _KRIET_

Pintu bercat cokelat tua itu terbuka pelan, lalu muncul sosok wanita cantik sambil membawa nampan berwarna biru malam. Ia tersenyum manis ketika melihat perempuan yang sedang duduk diatas kasur, perempuan tersebut tampak berpikir.

"Sudah merasa enak?" tanya wanita cantik itu sembari menyodorkan mangkuk berisi mie instan.

Perempuan itu mendongak, memandangnya bingung. "I-iya," ucapnya, kemudian ia mengambil mangkuk yang diberikan oleh wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi. Lalu berkata, "Syukurlah," Ia melirik kearah pundak perempuan itu, memastikan ia benar-benar pulih atas kejadian yang menimpanya. "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

Perempuan berambut pirang otomatis menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Namaku siapa?" Ia balik bertanya pada wanita yang ada di depannya.

Wanita cantik tertegun tatkala mengetahui kalau perempuan manis tersebut lupa dengan namanya sendiri.

"Ng… aku… sudah berapa la-lama aku tertidur?"

Wanita itu tampak enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan seorang perempuan manis tersebut. Tetapi, ia harus memberi tahunya. "Kau, mmm… sudah tertidur selama seminggu…" ujarnya jujur.

"Apa?" perempuan itu kini membelalakan matanya, ia seperti tak percaya dengan omongan wanita itu. "Aku bahkan lupa apa yang membuatku tertidur selama itu." lanjutnya.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Wah, pantas saja aku lapar sekali!"

Wanita tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya. _Setelah sembuh, kenapa ia hanya ingat kalau dia lapar dan belum makan selama satu minggu?_ Batinnya keki.

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar lupa namamu?"

Perempuan manis itu mengangguk setuju sambil menyantap mienya.

"Apa kamu keberatan kalau aku yang memberi nama?" tanya wanita itu sedikit berharap.

Perempuan _blonde_ itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudah, aku memberimu nama Ino ya?"

Perempuan itu tersentak. "Apa yang membuatmu memberiku nama Ino?" tanyanya heran.

"Yah, entahlah. Aku hanya mengikuti kata-kata yang ada dipikiranku saja." Jelas wanita tersebut. "Oh ya, namaku Mei Terumi. Umm, kau boleh memanggilku _Kaa-san_ kalau mau,"

Perempuan –yang bernama Ino itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, _Kaa-san_."

Mei tersenyum lebar.

" _Kaa-san_ tinggal sendiri?" tanya Ino sambil melihat sekeliling kamar.

Mei mengangguk lemah. "Iya, begitulah," serunya. "Suami _Kaa-san_ meninggal karena kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu…" jelasnya lirih.

"Anaknya _Kaa-san_ dimana?"

" _Kaa-san_ saja tidak pernah mempunyai anak," gumamnya. "Yah, walaupun sekarang sudah ada Ino yang akan menemani _Kaa-san_." Mei langsung memeluk Ino.

Ino membalas pelukan ibu barunya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Meipun melepas pelukannya. "Ino- _chan_ umurnya berapa?" tanyanya.

Ino berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Mmm… berapa ya? Kalau tidak salah, Ino masih 17 tahun, hehe." Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mei terkejut. "Whoa, sudah besar ya?" candanya.

"Hehe, iya, _Kaa-san_."

Ya, Ino memiliki ibu angkat baru. Meipun juga begitu, ia mempunyai anak 'angkat' yang akan menemaninya. Mulai sekarang, mereka resmi menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

Kehidupan baru, akan dimulai…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Inget kan pesanku? Chap 1 dan 2 masih flashback~

Chap depan Ino udah dewasa lho cihuyy *tebar bunga*

Thanks for **sasuino, hime yamanaka, ernykim, dan firdacha**. Dan untuk **Guest** (yang kayaknya Saku-centric) maaf kalau saya lupa ya, tetapi ini memang sasuino slight sasusaku, mohon jangan salah paham yaa, well maaf untuk tulisan yang ada di summary, udah saya hapus.

Dan juga, fic HIYM hari ini saya kerjakan juga kok tapi saya dahulukan yang FaykaFarhan dulu yaa, setelah itu SasuIno wkwk *kabur naik pesawat tempur*

Mind to review/again? ;)


	3. Memory

**Attention :**

 **Karena ada yang nanya umurnya Ino, nah pas Ino ditemukan oleh Mei Terumi umurnya masih 17 tahun ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dope : 1 sl. obat bius seperti morfin, candu dsb. 2 sl. si tolol._

 _3 pernis. 4 sl. keterangan. –kkt. 1 mengobati. 2 memberi obat._

 _(cr: kamuslengkap)_

*Anggap aja artinya seperti yang diatas/plakk*

Summary : Aku selalu dinilai sebagai orang yang 'tolol'. Aku selalu diremehkan dalam masalah percintaan. Hingga hari itu, aku dicap oleh temanku kalau aku 'pecandu cinta' yang mengejar pujaan hati. Akhirnya, hatiku seperti terbelah. Perih. Suatu hari, ia datang menghampiriku dengan pesonanya. Membuatku merasakan hal yang janggal, yaitu Cinta dan Kesakitan.

.

.

.

 **3) Memory**

 **INO POV**

3 tahun kemudian…

"Pelayan!"

Ya, disinilah aku. Karena umurku sudah pas untuk mencari pekerjaan, aku bersikeras ingin membantu _Kaa-san_ ku dengan menjadi pelayan cafe. Perekonomian kami terbilang rendah, _Kaa-san_ hanya seorang guru sekolah dasar, dan gajinya tidak seberapa.

Aku yang sedang berbincang dengan Tenten –kerabatku, tiba-tiba suara pelanggan menghentikan acara gosipku. Aku segera mengambil nampan dan daftar menu, kemudian berlari menghampiri pelanggan yang baru datang tersebut.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku ramah. Sudah seharusnya para pelayan harus ramah kepada pelanggan, bukan? Pembeli adalah raja.

Pelanggan tersebut melirikku sekilas, lalu merebut daftar menu dengan paksa. "Hmm, makanan apa yang sering dibeli disini?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Umm," Aku berpikir sejenak. Lalu berkata, "Kebanyakan pelanggan menyukai Hanabiramochi, nona," ujarku ramah, yah… walaupun hatiku terasa panas karena tatapannya yang mirip seperti singa _songong_ yang berhasil memenangkan wilayah kekuasaannya.

Pelanggan itu mengernyit. "Huh? Apa tidak ada yang lain?" cerocosnya kesal. "Ya sudah, aku pesan dua Shabu-shabu, dan Tempura. Oh ya, _orange juice_ nya juga dua ya! Atas nama Sakura Haruno." Ucapnya sembari mengembalikan daftar menu dengan kasar.

Oh, ternyata masih ada ya perempuan bar-bar dikota ini?

Aku mengangguk. "Baik, nona." kataku sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk memberi _note_ berisi pesanan perempuan bar-bar tadi.

Aku menghampiri Tenten yang sedang menghitung uang dimeja kasir, aku langsung menyambar tangannya dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Hei, apa sih?" wajahnya terlihat masam, tetapi lucu.

"Haha, serius banget sih!" candaku.

"Hhh, terserah deh. Oh iya, cewek yang kamu layanin tadi serem juga ya." Jujur saja, yang pertama mengajak bergosip, ya si Tenten.

Aku menghela napas. "Ya begitulah," aku menarik kursi yang berada disebelah Tenten, lalu mendudukinya.

"Hei, kita lanjutkan gosip tadi yuk!" ajaknya. Hh, sudah kuduga. "Tadi sampai mana ya? Eh iya, si Hinata udah jadian lho sama Naruto! Kamu tau gak? Naruto udah melamar Hinata di depan paman Hiashi!"

"Wah? Mental Naruto boleh juga," komentarku. Sebenarnya, aku menduga kalau Naruto yang termasuk 'anak nakal' di kampus kami, ternyata bisa romantis dan serius juga.

Sedikit informasi, aku sekarang kuliah di kampus Konoha International University. Aku mengambil jurusan teknik sipil dari jalur beasiswa. Jika aku dapat menuntaskan kuliahku dengan lancar, dan mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi, aku akan melanjutkan S2 di Jerman.

"Tenten, aku galau…"

"Kenapa?" Tenten yang tadinya menulis sesuatu dikertas, menghentikan aktifitasnya. Asal kalian tahu, ia termasuk orang yang sangat suka mendengarkan orang yang menceritakan kesedihannya.

"Skripsiku belum selesai, padahal ini sudah termasuk tahun ajaran terakhir." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Hello? Dikira cuman kamu doang? Aku juga belum rampung, Ino sayang!"

" _Please_ deh, Ten. Jangan manggil aku sayang dong, nanti dikirain LGBT gimana?" Bulan ini sedang marak-maraknya kasus LGBT yang mendunia.

"Aku masih normal, Ino. Aku masih setia kok sama yayang Neji, hihi."

"Ten, geli."

Pasti saja ujung-ujungnya Neji, apa dia tidak mengerti perasaan jomblo gimana? Aku melihat-lihat ke semua penjuru ruangan, lalu tidak sengaja aku mendapatkan pemandangan yang wow.

Perempuan bar-bar yang kuketahui bernama Sakura Haruno tadi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki tampan. Oh ayolah, kenapa didunia ini perempuan galak lebih menang dibanding perempuan feminim? Dunia memang tidak adil.

Aku lumayan dapat mendengar percakapan mereka, dan lihatlah mereka sedang membicarakan tema pernikahan mereka. Sungguh, dunia memang tidak adil. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu sudah takdirnya.

"Ino- _chan_!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Chef Yamato menjulurkan nampan berisi pesanan perempuan bar-bar.

"Ah iya," lantas aku berlari kecil, dan mengambil nampan tersebut. Aku berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati, karena ini memang berat.

Sesampainya dimeja perempuan bar-bar, aku menata mangkuk dan gelasnya. "Silahkan," ucapku setelah selesai menata.

Sakura –perempuan bar-bar itu hanya melirikku, dan lelaki tampan berambut biru malam itu tidak menoleh sekalipun.

Aku segera kembali ke meja kasir menemui Tenten, dengan tujuan mengosip tentunya. "Tenten, kamu lihat aku tadi nggak?"

Tenten menggeleng.

"Cowok yang bersama cewek galak tadi nggak noleh sedikitpun, huaaa!" aku mengeluarkan air mata buayaku.

"Lebay banget sih, namanya juga pacar orang masih aja mau kamu embat,"

"Bukan gitu Ten, kan nanti aku kelihatan kayak orang tengsin!" aku tetap berakting menangis bombai di depan wajah Tenten. Sebenarnya, aku jijik dengan aktingku.

"Asdfghjkl! Aku tanya, kamu tadi ada senyum atau apalah itu ke cowok itu nggak? Nggak kan? Ya udah sih, gitu aja ribet."

Aku membulatkan mataku, ternyata Tenten bisa mengucapkan alphabet yang tidak beraturan dengan sangat cepat. "Ten," panggilku.

"Apalagi? Mau bicara kamu tengsin lagi?"

"Bukan gitu, kamu ngomong alphabet tadi cepet banget, jangan-jangan kamu cocok nih jadi _rapper,_ "

"Hh, Ino otakmu kemana sih!?"

"Lho, kok gitu? Kalo aku jadi kamu, aku akan memaksa kakakmu yang notabene seorang komposer lagu untuk membuatkan album pre-debutku, haha."

"Ino, kamu yang sok-sokan mau jadi pre-debut gini aja udah jelek, gimana nanti pas debutnya? Udah macam plastic rongsokan mukamu!"

Fakta pertama tentang Tenten, ia kalo ngomong blak-blakan, biasanya membuat lawan bicara sakit hati. Tetapi, tidak bagiku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan omongan 'jujurnya'.

"Eh, Ten, aku sudah mendengarkan lagu baru Lee Yinyang(OC), katanya yang membuat _rhythm_ lagunya kakakmu ya?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Iya, jelek kan?"

Aku hanya menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman tersebut mengejutkanku, otomatis aku melihat ke belakang. Dan kalian tahu siapa?

PEREMPUAN BAR-BAR DAN PACARNYA!

Sekali lagi,

PEREMPUAN BAR-BAR DAN PACARNYA!

 _Ok, stop_.

"Ah, maaf." Aku langsung bangkit dari kursi, dan menyapa pelanggan yang datang daripada kena _deathglare_ pacarnya cewek galak itu.

Lumayan banyak pelanggan yang datang dibanding kemarin. Aku memancarkan senyumku berusaha tampil ramah. Tetapi, senyumku pudar ketika perempuan bar-bar dan pacarnya lewat di depanku. Aku memandang mereka datar, tidak peduli tatapan aneh para pelanggan yang baru datang.

Hanya satu yang ingin aku tanyakan,

Kenapa 'pacarnya' perempuan bar-bar tadi menatapku dengan pandangan merasa bersalah. Apakah dia baru menyadari kesalahannya karena dia tidak ingin menatapku saat aku mengantarkan makanan? Hei, kenapa aku jadi PD sekali.

Aku memandang kearahnya lagi, ia yang sedang menggandeng tangan perempuan bar-bar tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke belakang, dan…

Memandangku?!

Tatapan merasa bersalah itu terpancar dari wajah maskulinnya.

Aku jadi tidak enak dengan tatapan itu, lebih baik aku menghampiri Tenten.

"Hai, Ino. Ini sudah jam 2 siang, waktunya pergantian pelayan. Kamu boleh pulang, dan ini gaji kamu 4328 Yen*." sebut Tenten sambil memberikan amplop putih.

Aku menerima amplop tersebut. "Wah, terima kasih banyak, Ten!" Tenten adalah orang yang bertugas sebagai penunggu kasir dan keuangan. Aku melihat Tsunade- _san,_ dia _owner_ cafe ini. "Tsunade- _san_ , terima kasih ya!"

Tsunade yang sebelumnya membawa tumpukan berkas, ia sedikit terkejut dengan teriakanku, lalu tersenyum manis kepadaku. "Iya, Ino sayang!"

Aku membereskan barang-barangku dan lekas pergi, tetapi suara Tenten menahanku.

"Ino," aku menoleh. "Tadi Tsunade- _san_ manggil kamu sayang lho, jangan-jangan kalian LGBT?"

"Ten, kamu pecandu berita LGBT." ujarku datar.

Tenten hanya cekikikan.

Aku memutar bola mataku.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu rumah sederhanaku, kemudian merebahkan badanku yang pegal ini ke kursi empuk yang ada di ruang keluarga. Aku teringat sesuatu, _Kaa-san_ masih ada di sekolah, karena ada kelas tambahan untuk membimbing para kelas terakhir untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Aku meraih ponsel kecilku. "Halo?"

 _"Ah, Ino-chan. Ada apa?"_ suara _Kaa-san_ terhubung.

" _Kaa-san_ masih di sekolah?"

 _"Masih Ino, nanti Kaa-san pulang jam empat sore,"_

"Oh baiklah, _Kaa-san_." Aku tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku. "Aku mendapatkan gaji hari ini, lumayan untuk bertahan hidup dan membayar tagihan listrik dan air dirumah."

 _"Ah, Ino-chan. Syukurlah kalau begitu, ya sudah kamu tolong masak untuk makan malam ya! Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Ino-chan."_

"Tidak apa-apa _Kaa-san_ , tenang saja. Ino tutup ya, semoga _Kaa-san_ baik-baik saja,"

 _"Baiklah, Ino-chan,"_

Aku menutup sambungan telepon, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, aku akan memasak untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

CIP CIP CIP

Suara burung menghiasi suasana pagi yang cerah ini. Kampusku masih sepi, apa aku yang terlalu pagi datang kesini?

Aku menahan senyum akibat satpam kampusku tadi. Kalian ingin tahu?

 _Di depanku sudah terlihat gerbang kampus, satpam yang bertugas suda berjaga-jaga sejak jam lima pagi. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku, satpam itupun membalasku dengan lambaian tangan._

 _Satpam yang memakai topi kain yang duduk di pos penjaga meneriaki namaku._

 _"Ino! Hoi, Ino!"_

 _Aku menoleh malas. "Apa?"_

 _Satpam yang bernama Genma Shiranui tersebut tersenyum menggelikan. "Kau sudah melihat berita baru?"_

 _Aku menggeleng._

 _"Ada artis JAV terbaru! Yeay! Dia lebih cantik daripada senior JAV lainnya. Kau tau? Badannya sangat seksi dibanding Yui Kiramui(OC)!"_

 _"Ahaha, benarkah? Siapa namanya?" tanyaku menahan tawa._

 _"Entahlah, namanya masih dirahasiakan, karena ia baru debut sebagai artis JAV."_

 _"Kalau ada berita tentang artis JAV terbaru itu, kasih tau aku ya!" ucapku._

 _"AYE CAPTAIN!" pekiknya yang membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya akan masuk ke poli THT._

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, ia masih menyukai film JAV? Bahkan, ia pernah menonton film laknat tersebut tepat saat ia di sebelah pacarnya. _How funny_.

Aku merasakan ada tepukan ringan yang mendarat dibahuku. Aku buru-buru melihat orang yang hampir membuatku jantungan.

Seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat, rambut biru malam, hidung mancung, dan mata tajam. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? Tapi, dimana?

Oh ya, diakan pacarnya perempuan bar-bar kemarin.

Eh?

1

2

3

 _WHAT_?! PACARNYA PEREMPUAN BAR-BAR!?

"E-eh, ada perlu apa?" tanyaku _to the point_.

Ia sempat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tetapi ia mengatupkan bibirnya begitu saja.

"Ng…" aku tau ini situasi canggung. Kenapa? Aku tidak kenal.

"Aku –ehem," lelaki tampan ini berdehem, lalu meninggalkanku.

Hei, apa-apaan itu?

"Hih, orang aneh kok masi ada gitu ya?" gumamku kesal.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah mendengarkan cuap-cuap yang diberikan Iruka- _sensei,_ aku bisa merasakan kemenangan(baca: istirahat). Tapi, ada satu halangan yang membuatku sedih. Ya, tentu saja tugas menumpuk yang ia berikan. Huh, menyebalkan.

Aku langsung memasuki ruang musik yang kosong, kemudian mengambil gitar akustik yang tersimpan di lemari kayu. Setelah itu, aku duduk dikursi sofa yang disediakan anak-anak _band_. Ruangan ini termasuk dalam kategori ruangan umum, jadi semua orang bisa memasuki ruangan musik ini.

Aku memainkan jariku diatas senar-senar gitar, dan menyanyikan lagu.

 _*_ _This vacant soul, is pale and blue, in empty gaze, his crow's feet are_

 _A vision of defeat sick and tired of the meaninglessness_

 _The irrationale he's desensitized, his every need and emotion_

 _A cup half empty, but full of euphoria he's,_

 _Searching for the light switch in the dark, to switch his routine_

 _To find a reason, to find faith and piece of mind_

 _When one too many beliefs die, it's tough to see through these black eyes_

 _Everyone forgives everyone forgets_

 _Everyone is true and no one here will lie to you_

Aku memandang gitar itu, pikiranku melayang. Sekelebat bayangan dan mata hitam memenuhi otakku.

 _"Kau suka kalung ini? Aku sengaja membeli dua untuk kita,"_

 _"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih!"_

 _"Tentu, demi untukmu. Aku boleh memakaikannya dilehermu?"_

 _"Araa~ tentu saja boleh,"_

 _Apa ini? Kenapa ada suara dan wajahku? Dan, setelah kuteliti, selain ada diriku ternyata ada wajah seorang lelaki bermata hitam elang sedang tersenyum tulus padaku. Siapa sih dia?_

 _Aku memijat pelipisku. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa pusing yang menghantuiku. Memori berputar lagi. Kini aku dan seseorang berdiri di depan balon bertuliskan '_ _Will you be my girlfriend_ _?'. Setahuku, orang manapun tidak akan sanggup membuat tulisan dari balon alphabet dengan rapi seperti itu._

 _"_ _Kau… serius?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja,"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Karena aku sudah lama menyukaimu, kau perempuan yang berbeda daripada perempuan lain."_

 _"_ _Kata-katamu tidak romantis."_

 _"_ _Aku memang tidak romantis, tetapi aku sudah mati-matian menyusun acara penembakanmu dengan matang. Dan beginilah jadinya, maaf jika tidak berkesan menurutmu."_

 _"_ _Aku…"_

 _"_ _Aku tau kau sama sekali tidak pernah melirikku, tetapi entah rasa ini muncul dengan sendirinya."_

 _"_ _Hahaha,"_

 _"_ _Ada yang lucu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, bukan itu. Setahuku, kamu itu orang yang pendiam, tetapi kok kamu disini banyak bicara ya? Hahaha."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bercanda, baby."_

 _Baby_ _? Oh tidak, aku bukan bayi! Siapa sih yang berani memanggilku_ _baby_ _?_

 _Banyak pertanyaan yang mengumpal diotakku, aku terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan ini. Aku harus mencari tau, siapa orang yang dulu sempat berhubungan denganku._

 _Aku teringat sesuatu, dia memberiku kalung saat musim salju pertama kali ditahun yang entah aku tidak tau itu. Kalung? Aku harus mencari kalung itu!_

 _Aku masih bertanya-tanya apakah aku ini masih menjadi kekasihnya atau sudah putus hubungan. Aku lupa semua tentangku! Aku… aku merasa tubuhku mendadak lemas. Mataku berkunang-kunang, dan aku merasakan tubuhku membentur benda._

 _"_ _Oh astaga! Tolong dia!"_

 _Hanya suara teriakan perempuan itulah yang kudengar, setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpaku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hinata POV**_

"Hinata~ _Don't forget to help me_!" kata temanku yang bernama Irene(OC). Ia mahasiswi baru, dan pindahan dari kota Berlin. Ia mengingatkan aku untuk membantunya menyelesaikan skripsi.

Aku masih kaku bicara padanya, karena aku tidak begitu bisa bahasa inggris. " _Okay_ , Irene. _I'll not forget it_."

" _Thank you_ , Hinata. _Good bye_!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku. Hmm, setelah ini aku memilih pergi ke kantin saja.

"Huh, mana ya ponselku?" aku mencari-cari benda mungil itu, dan menemukan di kotak pensilku. "Halo? Sasame? Kau dimana? Ah, kantin? Baiklah _."_

Aku mempercepat jalanku, aku melihat pintu ruang musik terbuka lebar. Aku mengernyit bingung. Langsung saja kuhampiri.

BRUK

"Eh?" aku terkejut karena suara yang ada di ruangan itu, aku langsung berlari kencang.

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang terjatuh dengan gitar yang menimpanya. Aku berteriak kencang. "Oh astaga! Tolong dia!"

Semua orang yang melewati koridor ini menoleh cepat, dan menghampiriku.

Aku segera menunjuk perempuan pirang itu yang kukenal bernama Ino, dia teman baik Tenten yang ada di jurusan Sastra Jepang. "Tolong dia, kalau bisa bawa ke UKS ya? Ada perawat yang bertugas kan?" Entah kenapa aku menjadi cerewet seperti ini.

Yah, walaupun tidak terlalu kenal tapi dia juga temanku.

Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki berambut aneh yang berwarna biru malam merebut perempuan pirang itu yang sudah ada di gendongan salah satu mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi.

"Biar aku saja!" kilatan matanya menakuti mahasiswa itu, otomatis ia memberikan Ino pada dekapan lelaki berambut malam ini.

Ia tergesa-gesa menuju UKS yang ada diujung koridor dengan Ino yang ada didalam dekapan lelaki yang masuk dalam golongan tampan itu.

Aku mengikutinya, takutnya saja nanti Ino bangun dan masih terasa pusing. Untung saja, aku membawa obat penenang.

Sebenarnya, siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa dia sangat cemas terhadap Ino? Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Semua orang bisa menebak tatapan yang ia berikan pada Ino.

.

.

.

 ***4328 Yen = kurang lebih 500,000 ribu rupiah.**

 ***Lagu Lagwagon – Black Eyes**

 **Yeayy 2 ribu words *tebar confetti***

 **Hai, ah akhirnya selesai juga chap 3 ini. Maap lama huwaa soalnya saya lagi fokus sekolah dan fokus dengan updatean terbaru BTS terutama** **suami** **saya Suga XD *apahubungannya***

 **Apakah ada typo? Maaf ya itu manusiawi hihi.**

 **Apakah cerita ini gaje? Menurut saya IYA.**

 **Ada yang nunggu lama? Maaf lagi(?), saya sedang ada di masa-masa menentukan kelulusan, sebut saja detik-detik menjelang ujian nasional (walaopun masi berapa bulan lagi) hehe.**

 **Informasi untuk reader HIYM, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya saya lagi stuck untuk melanjutkan cerita itu, saya sudah ada daftar chap HIYM dan kalian tau nggak? Chapnya ada 30-an huwaa T.T apalagi HIYM di wattpad saya sudah saya unpublish huwaa T.T**

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada =**

 **hime yamanaka – ernykim – Noor wahdah – Hana (aduh kayaknya kalian readers yang sering mampir diakunku XD *plak *cium peluk).**

 **HAII PARA SIDERS(SILENT READERS), MOHON REVIEW DAN TUNJUKKAN KALAU KALIAN ITU HIDUP HEHEHE (review dari kalian sangat bermanfaat untuk membangun semangat para penulis, okay?) nanti kalo gak review saya cipok lho XD**


	4. Who is He?

_Haii, kalian yang udah mereview, muncul lagi yah XD !_

 _Maaf aku bales reviewnya duluan daripada cerita hihi XD_

 _Makasih reviewnya yaa ._

 _ **firdacha**_ _: apa iya nih? Duhh saya malah gak tau kalo bulan ini jarang ada yang nulis SasuIno (apalah daya, Sasu udh merit sama Saku). Makasih ya reviewnya :D_

 _ **silverqueen98**_ _: akhirnya muncul juga aaaaaa hihi *sujud syukur/?* Ini udah lanjut yaa say ^^_

 _ **hana109710 Yamanaka**_ _: waduh 2rb words kurang panjang? Nanti kalo saya ngetik sampe 5rb words takut sakit mata hehe. Kalau masalah masa lalu Ino, nanti ada chap yg menceritakan kok, tunggu aja ya ^^. Gapapa fangirling bareng aku~ XD Aaaa. Ini akun tdk login yg_ _ **Hana**_ _bukan sih? XD_

 _ **Erica719**_ _: Apa iyaa? Serius? Beneran nih masih percaya? XD /plak/. Ada jawabannya kok nanti di chap yg entah ke berapa XD tunggu aja deh yaa_

 _ **Aprilia Putri**_ _: It's okay, nanti aku ganti XD_

 _ **pinkkeu**_ _: ini udh lanjut yaaa hihi thanks lho udh mau nonggol~ *kecup2*_

 _ **Nor wahdah**_ _: ahh akhirnya muncul jg kamu yahh *tebar bunga 7 rupa* ini udh lanjutt yahh XD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dope : 1 sl. obat bius seperti morfin, candu dsb. 2 sl. si tolol._

 _3 pernis. 4 sl. keterangan. –kkt. 1 mengobati. 2 memberi obat._

 _(cr: kamuslengkap)_

*Anggap aja artinya seperti yang diatas/plakk*

Summary : Aku selalu dinilai sebagai orang yang 'tolol'. Aku selalu diremehkan dalam masalah percintaan. Hingga hari itu, aku dicap oleh temanku kalau aku 'pecandu cinta' yang mengejar pujaan hati. Akhirnya, hatiku seperti terbelah. Perih. Suatu hari, ia datang menghampiriku dengan pesonanya. Membuatku merasakan hal yang janggal, yaitu Cinta dan Kesakitan.

.

.

.

 **4) Who is he?**

Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan putih polos yang penuh dengan wewangian kayu manis, lebih tepatnya UKS utama Konoha International University. Objek yang pertama ia tangkap adalah lelaki berambut biru malam, dan perempuan berperawakan manis sedang tertidur dikasur UKS.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju bilik kedua tersebut, ia menduduki kursi yang ada di sebelah kiri kasur pasien. Hinata mengelus kening Ino pelan. Ia tidak ingin temannya terbaring lemas diruangan yang merupakan ruangan 60% bau obat. Jujur saja, Hinata tidak mau berlama-lama disini.

Lelaki berambut biru malam itu mendongak, matanya menatap tajam perempuan berkulit putih pucat. Pertama kali, ia kira perempuan itu hantu sadako* yang numpang lewat karena ingin menakuti perawat yang bertugas.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

Hinata yakin, lelaki ini adalah seorang pemuda _stoic*_ yang menghabiskan hidupnya dengan memasang wajah datar, seolah-olah tidak ada hiburan yang mengisi kehidupannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga," ucapku lirih.

Lelaki itu hanya menatap Hinata tanpa ekspresi, kemudian memicingkan matanya. Hinata berpaku ditempat, ia menunduk lesu karena tatapannya sangat menyeramkan. Lebih seram dibanding hantu yang termasuk urban legend maupun creepypasta.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata terkejut, ia segera melihat lelaki yang ada di depannya. "Namamu?" ia balik bertanya.

Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu mengganguk sekali.

"Oh, maaf, Baiklah."

Lelaki itu tidak menggubris ucapan Hinata, ia sibuk dengan acara memandang wajah perempuan berambut pirang –Ino Yamanaka. Hinata melirik lelaki itu sekilas, lalu menyentuh dahi Ino. Hangat. Hinata mengambil tas jinjingnya, dan mengeluarkan benda mungil. Ternyata, minyak kayu putih.

"Sebentar," gumam Hinata. "Aku ingin memberikan minyak kayu putih ditubuhnya, bisakah kau keluar?"

Sasuke mematuhi Hinata, melenggang pergi begitu saja. Hinata menyibakkan gorden kain yang menutupi setiap bilik. Hinata mengoleskan minyak aroma terapi, terutama dileher, dahi, dan perut yang menjadi titik utama.

Setelah selesai, Hinata memasukkan botol minyaknya ke dalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang perawat datang menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya perawat tersebut.

Hinata menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak juga," ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Tolong buatkan dia teh hijau hangat ya, tubuhnya masih lemas."

Perawat yang ber _name_ _tag_ 'Hazuki Ayasha(OC)' itu mengangguk patuh.

"Aku harus mengumpulkan proposalku pada dosen, setelah itu aku akan kembali kesini." Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS, dan menuju gedung berlantai dua berada di seberang UKS.

.

.

.

Ino terbangun, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mencoba berdiri, tetapi badannya masih susah untuk digerakkan dan susah mengikuti perintah otaknya. Ino melihat dirinya yang mungkin masih berusia belasan tahun, Ino kecil itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Ino dengan susah payah menggapai Ino kecil, namun usahanya nihil.

Ino kecil tampak tersenyum memandang sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah, ia sempat melompat senang. Ino semakin bingung dibuatnya. Tidak berhenti disitu, apalagi saat pemuda muncul di depan Ino kecil dengan membawa segengam bunga lavender ditangannya.

"Hai, maaf lama _baby_. Aku tadi ke kebun pamanku dulu untuk mengambil bunga ini." ujar pemuda tersebut, ia masih menggenakan seragam sekolah yang sama seperti Ino kecil.

"Whoa, aku suka bunga lavender!" pekik Ino kecil bahagia.

"Benarkah? Wah, berarti usahaku tidak sia-sia ya?" pemuda itu terkekeh pelan sembari menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Ih, kamu ini. Ya sudah, kita jadi ke taman balon kan?"

"Iya, ayo!" pemuda itu kemudian menggandeng Ino kecil.

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, sekarang _background_ sudah terganti menjadi taman yang penuh dengan balon-balon. Ia lumayan hapal, ini adalah taman kota yang kini sudah digusur menjadi toko buku terkenal.

Ino kecil terlihat lagi, bersama dengan pemuda yang entah siapa itu. Wajah Ino kecil sangatlah bahagia, karena ia bisa bersama pemuda misterius itu. Ino berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua, ia menajamkan penglihatannya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan Ino bisa melihat mereka dengan penuh.

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi seperti atletis, memiliki kulit yang putih bisa-bisa para kaum hawa iri dibuatnya, lalu bola mata hitam elang.

Mata hitam?

Jantung Ino berdegup kencang, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berlari ke kedua sejoli tersebut. Sebelum ia menggapai tangan Ino kecil, Ino sudah terjatuh ke bawah hilang ditelan tanah.

"HAAHHHHH?"

Perawat yang menjaga Ino dikejutkan karena teriakan Ino yang terdengar melengking. Tiga perawat buru-buru menghampiri Ino dan membawakan kain, camilan, dan teh hijau hangat. Perawat Hazuki menyambar lengan Ino, dan menahannya agar Ino tidak kelepasan.

"APA ITU TADI? HAH?!" Teriakan Ino semakin mengelegar.

Perawat Hazuki yang kewalahan menahan Ino, langsung saja ia menenangkannya. "Tenang Ino, tenang. Itu hanya mimpi." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ino mulai menstabilkan detak jantungnya. "Itu… mimpi?" Ino bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin itu hanya mimpi, Ino." Perawat Hazuki menyuruh kedua temannya menyuapi Ino dengan camilan berupa _dessert_.

"Au rasha ithu bukhan mimphi (aku rasa itu bukan mimpi)," Ino berbicara sambil mengunyah makanannya. Ino menghabiskan sisa makanannya, dan berkata lagi. "Aku seperti hidup dimimpi itu, yah… seperti kenyataan masa lalu yang masih menghantuiku."

Perawat Hazuki meneguk ludahnya susah. Ia bingung ingin menjelaskan apa. "Ah, sebentar ya Ino, aku akan menelepon Hinata dulu." Perawat Hazuki baru ingat jika Hinata meninggalkan kertas yang berisi nomor teleponnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Hinata? Situasi darurat mengenai Ino, sebaiknya kau harus ke UKS secepatnya! Ah? Ia baik-baik saja, tetapi masalahnya ia terus bertanya-tanya. Baiklah, kutunggu!"

Perawat Hazuki menyeka keringat dingin yang turun dipelipisnya. Pikirannya semakin kacau jika Ino mempunyai penyakit jiwa jika dia tertekan dengan masa lalunya.

"Ino, kamu kenapa?!" suara Hinata mulai terdengar, membuat perawat Hazuki menoleh.

Ino langsung memeluk Hinata ketika ia sampai di sebelah kasur rawatnya.

"Aku… mimpi buruk, tetapi seperti kenyataan. Apa kamu tau, Hinata?" Ino segera bertanya apa yang dia rasakan.

Hinata termenung, ia menatap wajah Ino tak yakin.

"Hinata, kita perlu bicara." Perawat Hazuki menarik lengan Hinata, dan membawanya keluar dari ruang UKS.

Sesampainya diluar ruangan, Hinata langsung meremas tangan perawat yang bertubuh tinggi tersebut. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Perawat Hazuki, ia dikenal sebagai perawat perempuan yang mendapatkan julukan The Queen dalam pemilihan perawat-perawat terbaik di Konoha International University.

"Aku pikir kau harus membawanya ke psikolog, agar dia melepaskan semua uneg-uneg yang memenuhi pikirannya. Kau tahu kan psikolog yang handal di kampus ini?"

' _psikolog Karin!'_ batin Hinata.

"Mungkin dia bisa sedikit membantu." Perawat Hazuki tersenyum.

"Dia ada dimana?"

"Siang-siang seperti ini, dia lebih menghabiskan waktunya diruang komputer untuk mengetik jurnalnya."

"Terima kasih." Hinata langsung menhubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya. "Ten, aku butuh bantuanmu. Segeralah ke UKS utama yang ada di depan kantor dosen."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?"

Ino menggeleng kaku, ia agak ketakutan melihat psikolog yang sedang tersenyum maklum padanya. Ia sedang terbaring di sofa ruang komputer, dan ia tidak sendirian. Ada Tenten dan Hinata yang memandangnya cemas disofa seberang.

"Katakan saja, keluarkan semua yang merasuki pikiranmu."

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah menghantuiku setelah aku melihat mata hitam seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang waktu itu pernah berhubungan denganku saat aku masih remaja."

"Lalu?"

Ino memejamkan matanya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku… aku yakin jika dia itu masih ada disini, aku yakin sekali. Aku… pernah melihatnya, tetapi aku lupa…"

Psikolog yang bernama Karin itu mengangguk paham, dan menuliskan sesuatu dibuku catatannya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Aku bisa merasakannya." Mata kejujuran Ino terpancar.

Karin tidak bisa menutupi fakta kalau dirinya takjub dengan Ino. Jiwa kejujuran yang ada di dalam dirinya sangat besar. "Wah, kamu mempunyai tali yang erat sekali padanya, sampai-sampai kau bisa merasakan jika ia masih ada disekelilingmu." komentar Karin.

Tenten bangkit dari sofanya, lalu berjalan menggandeng Ino. "Kita beli minum yang hangat, yuk!" ajak Tenten pada Ino. Ino langsung mengangguk, dan mengikuti Tenten dari belakang.

"Ehem, Karin, aku khawatir dia mempunyai kelainan jiwa karena terlalu frustasi dengan masa lalunya," ucap Hinata lirih. "Yah, dia selalu bermimpi masa lalunya akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyebabkan dia dikelabui mimpi 'buruk' itu." keluh Hinata dengan mimic wajah sedih.

"Aku… tidak tau siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu." Kini, Karin terdiam memandang catatannya. Matanya terfokus pada deretan kalimat.

"Ah, ya. Aku baru ingat, apa kau kenal pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

Karin berjenggit. "Uchiha? Aku hanya kenal dengan Uchiha Shisui." sebutnya.

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa aku harus menjadi _stalker_ dulu ya? Aku harus mencari akun sosial medianya."

Karin tersenyum. "Kau seperti seorang perempuan yang masih mengharapkan mantan dengan cara melihat-lihat akunnya. Tapi, idemu boleh juga."

"Baik," Hinata segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mencari akun pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak, bukannya Hinata ingin tahu tentang pemuda tersebut. Ia hanya memastikan jika pemuda itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ino, atau sebaliknya. Dilihat dari tatapan rasa salahnya saja Hinata sudah 70% yakin jika dia pernah melukai Ino, atau apalah itu.

Hinata mencari nama Uchiha Sasuke diakun fac*ebo*ok, namun ada tujuh akun yang berfoto profil sama, yaitu foto ' _Unknown_ '. ( **itu yang siluet laki-laki warna biru).**

"Gagal."

"Kenapa?" Karin menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Aku tidak berhasil menemukannya, semua _timeline_ kosong, hanya riwayat tahun dibuatnya akun tersebut."

"Ah, begitu." Karin mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"HAHHH! _Who is he_? Aku hampir mati kalau seperti ini terus, kenapa tidak ada yang kenal dia itu siapa?" teriakan Hinata mengagetkan Karin.

"Mungkin dia orang yang tertutup."

.

.

.

"Ino, ayo!" seru Tenten saat ia berlari cepat, Ino ada dibelakangnya.

Ino yang masih membawa satu kotak makan, dan minuman botol harus lari karena Tenten memang tidak mengerti apa itu artinya 'Sabar'. Ia selalu menyuruh orang cepat, padahal ia sendiri sering malas.

"Sebentar, Tenten!"

Saat Ino sampai di pertigaan koridor, ia menabrak seseorang.

"AUW!" pekik Ino. Ia melihat kearah makanan dan minumannya yang jatuh tepat di depannya. "Oh, tidak!" Ino memungut kembali makanan dan minumannya, lalu berlari kembali menyusul Tenten yang menunggunya di depan gedung Sastra.

Seseorang yang ia tabrak itu mencengat lengannya.

Ino menoleh. "Eh?"

Lelaki itu menatapnya datar. "Kau sudah menabrak orang, dan tidak minta maaf." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Ino mengernyit. "Halo? Bukannya kamu yang nabrak? Enak banget nyalahin orang!" Ino memandang bola mata milik pemuda itu, Ino merasa dirinya pernah melihat bola mata hitam itu.

Pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkan Ino, namun Ino menahannya. Pemuda itu menengok ke belakang, ia bisa melihat raut wajah bingung milik perempuan yang ada di depannya. "Apa?"

"Kau… apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Pemuda itu menepis tangan Ino. "Ya, kau seorang pelayan cafe. Aku benar kan?"

Ino mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, kau pacarnya perempuan bar-bar?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekilas.

Tidak, bukan jawaban itu yang Ino inginkan.

"Tapi, sebelum kau ke cafe. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Pemuda itu menatap Ino terkejut, kemudian menatapnya datar lagi. "Maaf?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ahaha, mungkin aku berhalusinasi saja." Ino mengepalkan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa. Kau bisa memesan makanan besok di cafeku, ada diskon akhir bulan."

Jawaban Ino sangat beda dengan jawabannya yang ada dilubuk hatinya. Ia yakin, pemuda itu adalah seseorang yang pernah berhubungan dengannya. Ino sempat melihat kalung yang tidak sengaja keluar dari dalam kerah bajunya. Kaling itu… kalung yang ia lihat sama persis dengan dua kalung yang diberikan seorang pemuda yang ada dimimpi 'buruk'nya.

"Hm." Pemuda itu menggumam lirih, mungkin suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Ino. Setelah Ino pergi, tatapan rasa bersalah mengembang lagi diwajah pemuda itu. "Maaf, bukannya aku tidak mau memberi tahumu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti dulu."

.

.

.

 _Angin yang tertiup malam itu membuat bulu kuduk siapapun naik. Sekarang, taman kota sedang ada acara festival. Perempuan blonde itu berjalan menyusuri ramainya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar stan toko._

 _Perempuan itu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Halo? Kamu disana? Iya, aku kesana sayang."_

 _Dengan senyum merekah, perempuan itu berlari kecil ke pancuran air yang ada patung dua cupid ditengahnya._

 _Tetapi, larinya terhenti karena ia melihat pemuda yang bernotabene pacarnya sedang kedatangan 'tamu'. Perempuan yang ia tidak tahu siapa itu langsung menyambar pelukan ringan pada pemuda tinggi tersebut, dan juga perempuan misterius itu langsung mengecup pipi pemuda itu._

 _Sungguh pemandangan menyakitkan. Namun, tidak berhenti disitu, sang pemuda 'pacarnya' tersebut membalas kecupan, dan mendaratkankecupannya dikening sang perempuan misterius._

 _Perempuan blonde hanya bisa mematung melihat kedua sejoli sedang bermesra-ria. Ia meneriaki nama pacarnya, dan pemuda itu sangat terkejut akan datangnya pacarnya. Pemuda itu yakin, pacarnya melihatnya mencium kening perempuan lain._

 _Perempuan blonde tersebut membuang stik es krimnya, kemudian berlari kencang sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu rumah dan kamarnya._

 _Ya, perempuan blonde itu Ino Yamanaka alias Azasi Kimura._

.

.

.

Hehe, hai semua~ Udah update kilat ya! Saya memanfaatkan waktu luang(baca: pulang sekolah cepat) karena dedek gemes(baca: adek kelas) pada ujian akhir semester(?) nihh ^^ Hurrayy /ujian atau ulangan sih?.w./

panggil Ren atau Tata aja ya, kalo author saya berasa gapunya nama /plak/ /candaa/

Kalian tau gak? Pas aku iseng-iseng ngegabungin chap 1 sampai 3 DOPE dengan margin, pt yang sama dengan novel ternyata 3 chap itu udah 33 halaman XD Awww *apa hubungannya*/ya cuman mau ngasih tau aja, kan aku juga terkejut gitu/ /halah ngeles/

Gimana? Ada yang masih bingung kah? Masih belum ada SasuIno scene ya? Maaf deh, chap depan ada kok tenang saja~

Dan saya juga bingung dengan diri sendiri, kok bisa ada scene ngebahas kelainan jiwa? XD padahal saya gak tau frustasi itu bisa menyebabkan kelainan atau nggak. Yah, ngasal gitu hehe

Udah panjang belum? 2ribu words ini lho~ /plak/

Siapa itu yaa yang dateng2 langsung meluk en kecup si pemuda nggak-tau-dia-siapa itu XD

Makasih ya dukungannya, review lagi dong~ *wink*

 **Yang masih silent readers muncul yah, kalo ada senior author juga harus muncul ya soalnya aku pemula dan butuh penjelasan/perbaikan lagi XD**

Byeee~~ *naburin gula en permen lollipop*


End file.
